the wish
by Letter Of Regret
Summary: What happen when Len from Dream Eating Monochrome Baku meets Rin from Tokyo Teddy Bear? -One shot, dead character-


The Wish.

.

.

.

A/n : Well... This is my first english fanfic... And... my english not really good... So, sorry for bad grammar and etc... English is not my mother language... So... please correct me if i'm wrong... Based on Tokyo Teddy Bear and Dream Eating Monochrome Baku.

Genres :

little bit of romance, angst, hurt/comfort

Warning:

Character death

Rated :

T

Disclaimer :

I don't have anything other than the idea.

.

.

.

Night is really cold, empty, dark and sometimes deathly.

If you are not careful enough

You'll **die**

.

.

.

"What a lonely night young lady, do you want me to grant your wishes?"

"Yes! Please make my dream more beautiful! More naughty! More color! More happiness! Everything! I need more!" demand a very beautiful lady, that has very long teal pigtail hair.

"As your wish my lady" bow the yellow haired boy, and the 'wish' granted. But in the end every thing have a payment, isn't?

.

.

.

"Stop that child! She steal my breads!" yells a man to a running child.

"Haa... Haa..." groan a child with breads and a bear in her arm 'Don't chase me! I don't want to die! I don't want to die! I don't want to die' never turn her back, she run, run, run and run until the night is dawn, even though she still have the guilty and scared face.

'Just run!'

.

.

.

"Kyaaaaaa!" screams an ugly girl.

Right now she see a very ugly face of her... or no? 'This isn't me! I'm not ugly! Who is this girl!'

"Its you my lady" says a very cocky voice. "YOU have to pay me with your beauty."

"Wha... What! You never mentions it before!" yell the once beautiful girl to the owner of the voice, meanwhile the boy just chuckle with his cocky voice.

"But its the rule of this world, everything have a payment." Says the boy again.

"Give it back! Give my beauty back!" demand the girl with cries of sorrow

"Then, give my dreams back" demand the boy with bored voice.

"Are you crazy! Of course i can't do that!"

"Then, i can't do the same thing to your face"

"What... No... Please... I want my pretty face back!" cry the girl as she fall to the cold floor.

"I'm sorry but..." Says the boy as he backing her, "This is what you promised me, after all. Souls go stale if left in the head, better off here with me instead. While you live out your days in dreamless monochrome, and goodbye my lady" with that the boy disappear, along with the memories of his existence inside the girl head.

And he searching for a new victim.

.

.

.

"**Cough**! **Cough**!"

"Ha... I knew it... " says the girl as she hug her bear more tightly. Inside the box, that she used for sleep. Not long after she cough a train passing her as she try not to shudder from he wind that the train cause.

Yes, a homeless- stray girl that live under a bridge.

"Well well, what I found here" says a cocky voice with a grin, meanwhile the homeless girl just stare the boy with blank look. "Do you want to have a good dream?" ask the boy, as he bow to her. But the stare of the homeless girl still same, blank.

"No"

"Okay then..." says the boy as he turning his back from the homeless girl.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"YOU HAVE TO SAY YES!" scream the boy to the homeless girl, but...

"I do not want to" the girl says as she hug her bear tightly, and her eyes begin to shut.

"But-but you will have a good dream! A wonderful dream! Where you can do anything you like!" defend the boy while pointing the girl head with his stick. But the homeless girl just give him a huff of annoyed.

"Just go back to your circus, you clown freak" trail the girl as her eyelids begin to shut more tightly and her body try to find a comfortable position in her small broken box.

"Wha... I am not a clown! You hear me?!" yell the look alike clown boy to the already sleeping girl. And of course his yell of anger doesn't reach her ear. "Damn... she already falling asleep" with that the look alike clown boy decide to sleep beside the girl box, hoping that the girl will accept his offer. Well he really hungry now and he really need a bad dream to fill his stomach.

And he can't leave the victim once he see it.

.

.

.

"Clown boy... Wake up..."

"Later..."

"I see..." without warning a scissors flying unfortunately, at the same time the boy eyelids is open a little to see the scissors almost hit his left eye. And with his reflex he avoid the scissors.

"Wha... Do you want to kill me?!" yell the boy but the homeless girl just ignore him and take her scissors like nothing had happened. "Oi! I'm talking to you missi!" again the girl just ignore him and eat some leftover breads from yesterday.

"Why are you still here clown?" ask the girl while she eat the leftover breads that she stole yesterday and drink some canned water she find when she run from the man.

"I am not a clown! My name is Len! And... I am a kind man that offering you a wish" offer the clo- Len boy to the homeless girl that looking him with a cold stare, like he's a crazy person or a madman. "Firts of all, lest have a promise, a pinky promise" offer Len and give the girl his pinky.

"No, i hate dreams and i hate promise" defend the girl as she hugging her bear, to keep her body warm from the cold morning.

"But-but the dreams that i give to you is different! Its a wonderful dream! And i will eat your nightmare!"

"And i said no"

"But isn't you always had a nightmare? Don't worry i will eat it all and you..." said Len again, well he can see someone bad dream with his instinct.

"**NO**"

"Okay-okay I give up..." trail Len "Oh yeah, what's your name anyway?" ask Len as he held his stick on his shoulder.

"Rin" quietly, the girl answer as a train passing them, making her voice fade away with the train.

"What? Can you said it again?" ask Len again, but Rin just give him a cold stare and a "No" was heard again from her mouth.

.

.

.

"Hey, can you stop sewing your rain coat and ask a wish?"ask Len the next night

"No"

.

.

.

"Hey, can you stop playing with the water can and ask a wonderful dream?" Offer Len again the next night as he look at the girl that throwing a water can to a coke can.

"No"

.

.

.

"Hey, you are not a talkative person are you?" asked Len, but no one is answering.

.

.

.

"What's your name again?" ask Len again.

"Just go somewhere else clown boy" answer Rin with hint of annoyed

"My name is Len! And sorry I can't, because the first girl that see me after i grant other girl wished, have to giving her dream. And before the girl give her dream I can't leave!" Len plainly says, too bad Rin just give another annoyed answer

"I don't even asking you that" Rin says but a train is passing them, so Len can't hear what was she said.

.

.

.

"Hey... Let's have a promise with a kiss" offer the boy again, few nights after he offer her a wonderful dream.

"Promise with a kiss... Is a lie" says the girl quietly as she sew her broken teddy bear, many lather can be seen from the ripped bear. Well, the teddy bear already broken but Rin always sew it again and again, because now the bear is her last treasure.

She doesn't have anything, her parents were abusive, her classmate bullied her and the only one who love her, die because of her. And the last thing... her heart was...

"And you are a perv" said Rin quietly again. But Len ears can't reach her soft voice.

"He-hey! Who said that?!" ask the Len while his stomach grumble asking for a food. Making him turn into a tomato. And Rin giving a hard glare.

"... Are you hungry?" ask Rin while she standing and walking to the town. Of course her bear is in her arm, even though she not yet finished repair it.

"Yeah..."

"Do you want food?"

"Human food? I don't know" 'I never eated human food before' Len thought

"Okay then, stay here i will bring you "food"" says Rin as she disappear to the dark side of the town. Leaving Len behind and another train passing him while he see Rin's back disappear.

"I don't eat human food"mumble the clown boy.

.

.

.

"Cough **cough**!"

"Oh... you are back" Len says as he examine Rin's feet, a new bruise can be seen. But not just that, another bruise was on her left cheek too. "Hey... Are you okay?" ask Len while Rin coughing. But Rin can't answer, because of the cough. Until blood can be seen.

"Wha... Hey! Are you okay?!" Ask Len again as he patting her back, but Rin is still coughing even though blood already spill to her black-red rain coat.

"Of course cough! I'm not okay... cough! I'm going to die... cough! Soon... cough!" Rin says between the cough of blood.

"What do you mean?"

"I have... cough! I have a very weak... cough! Heart..." and more blood spilling from her mouth to her rain coat also her bear and to Len's white shirt and his black coat. Len just can see Rin's soul being taken away from her body by a grim reaper.

"Le-len... You s-say t-that cough! You could grant me a wish right?" ask the girl with pitiful stare as she hugging her bear more and more tightly. Scared.

"Y-yeah i can grant a wish..." choked the boy as a tear slid.

"Then... my wish is..."

.

.

.

"Oh god..."

"Poor her"

"She too young to die"

Some people gathering under a bridge, just to see a body without a soul. Even though the police line already installed around the bridge.

A dead girl is discovered die few days ago, the police believed that the girl run away from her home because of her abusive parents. There are many bruised on her body but... the weird things is, the girl dies with a smile.

A warm smile

.

.

.

"Idiot... can't grant a request like that"

"**Then... M-my wish is... I c-can meet you again... cough! P-play with... y-you a-again cough! And the last is... cough! Have a wonderful dream with you..." with that she closed her eyes and a smile formed. **

.

.

.

A/n : sooooo sorry for bad grammar, spell, typo and etc etc... review please? And fic is for my chatting friend. SourPatchKid03 or King Len Kagamine. Hope this fic make you better. And this fic kind like a early birthday gift for you.


End file.
